


Tango

by tachibana_misaya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jack is mentioned in passing, M/M, Multi, Other, been stuck in a rut lately, just something to let some steam off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_misaya/pseuds/tachibana_misaya
Summary: “No early day tomorrow,” he whispered in your ear. “I’ll call in sick. Let Jack do the rest. Let me spend time with you.” His voice was low as he kissed your nape, slow and soft and lingering. “Please.”





	Tango

It was one of those days where you wished he could’ve understand you.

Staring at his back, broad and straight and sturdy and strong, no longer gave you the peace you needed. Every time he turned his back to you, it was like part of you was crumbling. Giving way to something only void can fill. Like a heartbreak, but worse.

But worse.

His voice still had that low, deep timbre, but it no longer gave you the comfort you seek. It was like he was a different person when he was with you.

“ _Cariño_.”

You closed your eyes, pursed your lips, back against his form. It’s your turn now, to turn away from him. It wasn’t like he cared, anyway.

“What,” you said, monotonous, toneless. _He deserved it_.

“Look at me. Please.”

_Please._ You held back the tears from falling. It wasn’t easy. You’ve been planning this for months— _months_ —only to watch it all go down to waste. A roasted turkey—Fareeha may or may not have played a part in getting you one from the fresh market—mashed potatoes, everything else that was his favorite. It was your anniversary night. He could’ve come.

He should’ve come.

But Jack. Of course. Jack was top priority. Jack was always number one. Jack would fill his life day and night and every moment in between. Of course.

Of course.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” you said. “You’re busy. I understand. It’s fine. You should get some rest, you got an early day tomorrow.”

He didn’t say, but you knew.

What you didn’t expect was the arms wrapped around you, careful and tentative and—shaking.

“No early day tomorrow,” he whispered in your ear. “I’ll call in sick. Let Jack do the rest. Let me spend time with you.” His voice was low as he kissed your nape, slow and soft and lingering. “Please.”

And you let the tears fall.


End file.
